robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Apocalypse Rising Hell
This is a Roblox Apocalypse Rising Horror Story (Ture) 4/22/19 ''--------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Hello, my name's Kie and this is my story of a Roblox Apocalypse Rising experience. But this story was about a couple of years back. Now if you don’t know what Roblox is well I’m going to tell a brief about it. Roblox is an all age web game and it’s on Xbox One and PC and Mobile Systems. But there are different types of games such as Horror, Action, FPS, RPG, Naval, Adventure, and so on. '' ''--------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' ''But if you have played Roblox then you know what I’m talking about, but if you have played Roblox but never played Apocalypse Rising then I feel bad for you it’s fun. But back to the horror part. It was 2 years ago to 1 year ago and it was the month of May or something like that. I was at home playing Roblox on my School Laptop which is a HP ProBook 3000 which is rated as a Mild Gaming Laptop. Now, this laptop could run pretty fast and pretty slow at times, but one night on a Weekend I was playing like I said before and I was recording, because I was going to upload it to Youtube on my channel. This is where the main story stuff comes in. But the weird things happens later on in the story. '' '' I clicked on Apocalypse Rising and I clicked the game Apocalypse Rising Reborn because there are 4 games Amend, Remastered, Reborn, and Hardcore. Amend is the first game ever of the Apocalypse Rising games. But I clicked on Reborn because Reborn is good. My character loaded up with my gear and items but I remember that last time I had died so then I picked the Runner skill. It's a Blue Colored Perk and it makes you run faster. I was at the loading screen picking things out. Then I click Play. I spawned near a farm of some sorts. I found some gun & foods etc. I got killed once but that’s all that occurred. Later on, I spawned during the day and found a gun and food and a town. No other players were in this town just me alone. I get the things I need and want and leave to the Hills and stuff. It’s really cool looking and everything but it’s 12:35 p.m. game time and it starts raining and this is a cool feature that the creator added to the game. So I start walking until I see a Church. Now, this is where things get creepy and very wrong. I keep walking towards that area but not going to the Church, but on my left. I see a village with a farm, a water container and a house. I went in to get the things I need and then found a little lookout tower. I still see the Church from here and it’s still raining. It’s 12:55 P.M. game time and I walk towards the church. In real life, I have my headphones on so I hear the rain and other sounds. There are no other players around, just me . I walk near the Church until I heard this whispering sound, which sounds like "help me help me." Then I hear a Tinnitus ear sound like a ringing noise. I keep walking towards the church which I still hear the sounds still with the rain falling still. Then I’m like 2-5 ft. away from the church. The game time is 1:15 p.m. but about 2-3 ft. away from the church near its doors, I hear a loud, girlish scream. It was like this "AHHHHHHH!”. It was so loud in my headphones, and I slammed my laptop closed. I was scared because it sounded like someone getting murdered. So I opened up my laptop again to make sure the screen was ok, and it was. I was still wondering where that sound came from. Then I thought to myself for about 5 minutes and I remember it was day in the game and I had seen a figure. You're all probably thinking Patient Zero but no it wasn’t him at all and it also wasn’t Tree Climber. It was like a scream from one of the Horror Movies or the Maze Girl Prank but louder. '' '' But when I check my recording over again it had no screams at all. it must have been a second before the recording picked it up but. I was still scared, the scream wasn’t within or in my house at all or on my T.V. But just to warn you all to never go to that Church near the farms or Lookout tower in and near hills. This messages are to all new and old Roblox Players and New and Old Apocalypse Rising Players. I’ll never go back to the Church again ever. But why was there a scream? We & I will never know... Category:Marked for Review